Thawing the Frozen Heart
by Oh hey Joshua
Summary: Ever since you were little you knew that you were special. When you were a infant your parents were killed in a fire and you were sent to the Corona to live with your uncle. Now you are 21, you are sent to live in the Kingdom of Arendelle to start a new life, What changes will happen in the new country? read to find out (Male Reader X Elsa) M for violence and sexual scenairos
1. Chapter 1

"All this for a piece of bread!" Your shout echoes through the halls of the Arendellean castle. To your sides are two royal guards that are (not so kindly) escorting you through a place. "Where are you taking me?" You shout again wanting to know why they haven't taken you to the Arendellean jail house are even the castle dungeon.

"Will you just be quiet." One of the two guards says as they both shove you forward.

"Oh come on." You whine as you continue to walk forward

This wasn't exactly how you wanted to start your day. Not even a month ago you were sent to Arendelle by your uncle to start a new life. When you were just a baby your parents were killed in a house fire, leaving you an orphan. You were sent to live with your Aunt and Uncle in Corona until you turned eighteen, which was just a couple months ago.

Coming to Arendelle by yourself with only a few copper coins in your pocket was not easy. With no money to buy the bare essentials, you started your new life in Arendelle as a thief. Because of the difficult training your uncle put you through, it was not hard for you to escape from the guards who chased after you every time you stole something.

"Stop right there." The two guards behind you both grab your shoulders and stop you in front of a large set of wooden doors. In front of the doors is a chubby short man and woman.

"Ah you must be (Y/N)." The man says as he walks forward and shakes your hand. "Im Kai, the head butler for the castle. And this is the head maid, Gerda." He gestures to Gerda and she gives a small bow to you.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both." You say with respect to Kai and Gerda. "What am I doing here?"

"You mean the guards have not informed you?" Kai says with a tone of confusion in his voice.

"The only thing they have done was push give me to this point and give me a couple of bruises." You say with anger in your voice as you scowl back at the two guards.

"Oh... well im truly sorry for that. You are brought to the castle this morning to meet the queen." Gerda speaks up and gestures to the doors behind you.

"Can I ask why?" You say with both confusion and excitement in your voice. You have never met anyone of royal blood before, and you dont understand why the beautiful and powerful queen of Arendelle would want to meet a thief like you.

Kai and Gerda both give you a look of confusion. You begin to ask your question again but are interrupted by butler. "Well one should meet their future wife before they are to get married to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter guys. If you didnt already know, this is my first story I have ever written.<strong>

**In the future the chapters will be definetly longer!**

**So thats about it, please review this chapter and give me any tips or ideas to make this story a great one!**

**Thanks for reading, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who has read the first chapter of this story. I know the beginning is a little confusing but dont worry, everything will be explained in this next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**(Y/N) - your name**

**(E/C) - eye color**

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" You somehow let out as your jaw hangs wide open.<p>

You marrying the queen? That doesn't even make any sense. Youve never even talked to or seen the queen. The only way you know what she looks like is the portraits of her you saw as you were being escorted though the castle.

"We will let the queen explain everything to you." Kai says as him and Gerda both put their hands on the door knobs. "Ready?"

"Um not really." You say still confused about what is going.

"Well you better get ready in the next few seconds you have." Kai exclaims as they open the doors revealing the biggest library you have ever seen. The room was shaped like an octagon and had books shelves on each wall. In the middle of the room was a large circular table that you guessed was used for important meetings.

"My queen." Kai steps forward. "Sorry to bother you, but Sir (Y/N) has arrived."

The queen looks up from the book she was reading almost immediately. You are frozen in place. She is the most beautiful women you have ever seen im your whole life. The queen was wearing a dark blue skirt that stopped right at her knees and a white button up blouse. Her long platinum blonde hair was in a long braid that hung down her back.

"Thank you Kai, Gerda." She says with a sweet but elegant voice and nods her head at the two servants.

"If you need anything feel free to call either of us." Gerda says as they both exit the room and shut the doors behind them, leaving you and the queen alone in the big room alone.

"Are you okay (Y/N)?" The queen asks you from across the room. It seems she has noticed your frozen state. "You may sit down if that is more comfortable for you?"

You are brought back to reality at the sound of her voice. "Yes I am fine." You say as you step forward and take a seat in the chair across from the queen and sit with perfect posture. 'Don't screw up.' You think to yourself as you look over to the queen.'

"I hope my guards treated you with the utmost respect you deserve." The queen smiles and stares into your (E/C) eyes.

"Uh... yes they did..." You slowly reply not wanting to make her upset and have her beautiful smile disappear.

"That's good." She lets out a sigh and reclines back in her chair. "So I guess you are wondering why you are here before me."

"Yes I was actually about to ask you about that my queen-"

"Elsa is fine." She quickly interrupts you, though with friendliness in her voice.

" Thank you." You mutter as you try to get back on track. "Listen if its about all the things I stole in the town... I plan on getting a job soon and I will do my best to pay you back as quickly as I can."

"Oh (Y/N), please dont worry about all that, if i would have known you were struggling so much I would of had my guards fetch you sooner."

"Yeah about that... I think you have the wrong guy my que... I mean Elsa."

"I dont think I do." She says with a playful smirk, as she gets up from her chair and walks around the table to the seat next to you. "Your name is (Y/N), right?"

"Yes it is but-"

"You have just recently turned eighteen and fairly new to Arendelle. When you were just an infant your parents died in a mysterious fire that you were the only survivor of." She pauses and gets a sad look on her face at the thought of losing your parents, as she too knows how you feel. Looking back up and giving you another one of her beautiful smiles, Elsa continues. "Quickly after that tragic event, you were adopted by your aunt and uncle and soon went to go live in the Kingdom of Corona. Since your uncle is the captain of the Coronan royal guard you have been trained in a different variety of fighting techniques. When you were eight your aunt died, leaving you and your uncle with each other. On your eighteenth birthday you were sent by your uncle, to My kingdom and have been living on the streets ever since. Or is that not all right?"

You stare at the queen with a look of shock and confusion. "No that is all right." You say quietly. "How do you know all of that?"

"Well, before moving to Corona your uncle was the royal assistant to my father and mother, who were of course, the king and queen before me. Before I was born your uncle moved to Corona with his wife to become the captain of the guard there." Elsa says as she turns her towards you and looks into your eyes.

"Ever since you were little, your uncle has been sending letters to your parents and now to me, talking about how great his life has been in Corona with his beautiful wife and nephew. Soon before my parents death, they made a plan with your unlce to have you move to Arrendelle and marry one of his daughters, and since I don't have a consort yet... looks like we are getting married." Elsa says as she grabs both of your hands and stares into your (E/C) eyes.

"Um... can you go over all that again." You say with an embarrassed look on your face. You heard her the first time, you just cant believe that such a beautiful woman as Elsa was soon to be your wife... you hardly even know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ends the second installment of my first fan fiction! Dont worry, I will try to make the chapters longer in the future.<strong>

**How are you guys liking it?**

**Im having a blast writing this!**

**Feel free to leave any comments or reviews.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm thinking about doing a new chapter every two days if that is okay with you guys? Since I'm on simmer break, it is a lot easier for me to write chapters!**

**By the way, thank you to anyone who followed and reviewed my work. It means so much for me to read your comments and reviews. Plus one my favorite authors, Frozenet, read my story. That is so awesome!**

* * *

><p>After Elsa explained everything to you once more, you finally started to cope with the fact that you were eventually going to marry the Queen of Arendelle. At first it was hard for you to understand how an orphan like you would suddenly pushed into marriage, but after elsa explained to you that your uncle was already planning on having you married to one of the princesses in Arendelle before your parents died, you started to understand everything.<p>

"Uncle Neal did always talk about me marrying a beautiful girl someday. Now I finally understand what he was talking about." You say to yourself as you lie on your bed in your new room in the castle. After hearing the conditions you were living in, Elsa almost forced you to accept her kind offer of giving you a place to live in the castle.

After asking Kai if they had any rooms that you could sleep in, he explained that the only room that was available was the room right across the hall from the queens room.

'I should probably get some sleep.' You think to yourself as you strip off your clothes and crawl under the covers. You had to admit, this new noble life definitely beats sleeping in alleyways. As you lay in your bed, you cant help to think that you dont belong here. You arent noble material. Sure you've slept in a comfortable bed and extravagant house in Corona while living with your uncle, but never in an actual castle that would soon be yours.

* * *

><p>"Knock Knock Knock."<p>

You are suddenly woke up to the sound of knocking at your door. You let out a loud sigh and sit up in your bed.

"Yes who is it?" You mutter as you rub your eyes and look around the room remembering where you were.

"Its Kai. You have been summoned to dinner with the queen and her family Sir (Y/N)."

"Okay thanks." You say getting up from your bed. You walk over to the pile of clothes on the floor and you slowly slide your pants up your legs. You put on your shirt a boots and walk to the door. Upon opening it you see Kai waiting for you.

"The queen has asked me to escort you to the dining hall." Kai says as he begins to walk down the hall. You quickly jog to catch up with him.

"I'm glad to hear that, if I didn't have you hear to escort me, I'm afraid that I would've gotten lost in this labyrinth of hallways and doors." You chuckle as you continue to walk besides Kai. You notice that he has a smile on his face and he sees you examine him. Kai lets out a small laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I don't know if I am supposed to tell you this, but the queen took three hours today getting ready for tonights dinner." Kai continues to walk down the hallway and makes a sudden right turn.

"Why do you think she did that?"

"Im not sure, Maybe she is trying to impress someone." Kai turns to you and gives you a wink.

'Haha well I dont think im the one who needs to be impressed, just being in the same room as such a beautiful woman is an honor.' You think to yourself as you and Kai stop at a set of wooden doors.

"When is he going to be here! Im starving." You hear a loud voice from behind the doors.

"How can you be hungry Olaf? You don't even have a stomach." You hear another voice which this time sounds like a girls voice.

Kai sighs and opens up the doors, allowing you to walk in the room.

"Well it looks like our guest is here." Elsa says and gives you a smile from across the room.

'Here we go...' You think as you walk into the big room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is enjoying the story! <strong>

**Please review and comment if you are liking it so far.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Thank you to anyone who reviewed and favorited this story, it really means alot to see that people are actually liking this.**

* * *

><p>As you walk into the dining room you are suddenly taken aback by the intoxicating smell of the food on the table. Its been such a long time since you ate a full course meal and it took all your might to not begin drooling.<p>

"Everyone." Elsa stands up from her spot at the table. "This is (Y/N). He will be living with us in the castle for now on."

"Elsa you already told us this." The girl siting to the right of Elsa exclaims as she rolls her eyes and lets out a small giggle.

"Oh... did I?" Elsa mutters as she looks down at her feet trying to hide the obvious blush on her face.

"Thank you everyone." You walk to the large table and grab an empty seat at the opposite end away from everyone else.

"What are you doing (Y/N)?" The girl sitting next to Elsa asks you with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh am I not supposed to sit at the table?" You ask nervously as you get up from your spot at the table.

The girl lets out a loud laugh and smiles at you. "Did you not see the empty seat next to Elsa?" She says gesturing to an empty chair. "Who else did you think that was for?"

"Sorry." You mutter as you quickly make your way to the chair and sit down.

"Hey."Elsa looks over to you with a friendly smile.

"Um hello." You reply back and stare at your hands in your laugh. You pray to whatever god you can and hope that they everyone cant tell how nervous you are. "You look beautiful." You look up and smile back at Elsa with a new burst of confidence.

"Why thank you." She smiles and skewers a piece of meat on her plate and starts to eat.

"Wow..." You say quietly as you admire the food on your plate. You begin to dig into your food and soon you and everyone else at the table are finished with their meal.

"That was delicious!." You exclaim as you wipe your mouth with your napkin.

"Im glad you enjoyed it." You suddenly turn around in your chair and see Kai standing behind you with a proud smile on his face. "I will tell Gerda that you are a fan of her cooking. May I take your plate?"

"Be my guest." You say as you lay your napkin down and let him take your plate.

"So Elsa when are you going to introduce us to your new friend." The girl on the other side of Elsa chuckles and gives her sister a small nudge. "All we really know about him is his name."

"Oh silly me." Elsa says as she sets her napkin on the table and gestures to to girl beside her. "(Y/N), this is my sister, the princess of Arendelle, Anna."

"Hiya!" Anna says as she gives you a small wave.

"The blonde man next to her is the Official Arendelle ice master and deliverer, Kristoff." Elsa says as she leans over and whispers quietly in your ear. "He is also my sisters lover." She giggles and sits back in her chair.

"Its nice to meet you (Y/N)." Kristoff says with a look of curiosity, you can tell he is wondering what Elsa just told you about him.

You suddenly feel a poke to your side and you look down to find a snowman with abnormally large carrot as a nose... wait! A snowman?

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!." The snowman shouts with a huge amount of excitement in his voice.

You just sit there and stare at the snowman with a look of fear, curiosity, and confusion. "You better do it. He will take offense if you dont hug him." Elsa whispers to you with a serious tone.

You let out a sigh and lean down to give him a hug. "I like you. We are going to be best friends!" Olaf shouts and quickly runs back to his chair and starts to hum to himself.

"Okay then..." You say as you remain in your seat and start to take in everything you just saw.

"So..." Elsa says as she gives Anna a look that appears to be a signal of some sort.

"Huh?" Anna says as she looks back at her sister with a look of confusion. "Umm... of yeah!" Anna turns to the other members at the table. "Guys I just remembered we have to do something." Anna gets up and starts to walk towards the door of the dining hall.

"Oooo what do we have to do?" Olaf says as he waddles to catch up to Anna.

"be somewhere that isnt here." Anna grabs both Kristoff's and Olaf's hands and pulls them out of the room. Before leaving Anna smiles at Elsa and gives her a small wink. You catch out of the corner of your eyes Elsa mouthing the words 'Thank you" to her sister.

"Follow me." Elsa gets up and begins to walk out of the room.

Without a second thought you get up from your seat and follow Elsa out of the Dining Hall and down the hall.

"If you don't mind me asking." You say as you catch up to Elsa and begin to walk beside her. "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." The Ice queen gives you a wink and you continue to follow her to your mysterious destination.

* * *

><p><strong>See! I told you guys I would make the chapters longer. But I feel like they can be a bit more. <strong>

**Like always, please review and comment!**

**P.S- I will be taking a break for this fourth of July weekend. If I find a time to post the next chapter I will, but dont expect anything til Monday!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks like I did find time to make this chapter! Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the nice reviews.**

**BTW- I am fully aware that Elsa is 21 and the main character is 18. I think its okay that they have a small age difference. In my opinion, love and age are not the same thing. It doesn't matter that one person is older. They are both adults.**

**Again, Enjoy this next chapter of "Thawing the Frozen Heart"**

* * *

><p>"Wow!" You exclaim as you look at the ballroom floor that is now covered with snow. "When did you have the time to do this Elsa?"<p>

After following Elsa for a couple minutes, you both finally arrived at your destination. Upon opening the door and entering the ballroom, you automatically felt the rush of cool air on your face. The ballroom was made into a winter wonderland. The whole floor was covered with a good two inches of snow, except for the middle area, which was a circle shaped ice rink.

"Actually it didn't take me that long at all." Elsa says as she walks up to you and stands beside you. You can tell by the proud smile on her face that this was one of her greatest masterpieces.

You could not remember the last time you played in the snow. You remember as a child you're Aunt and Uncle took you to a neighboring country of Corona, where the winters were beautiful and the snow seemed to fall forever. Ever sense you were born you always had a immunity to cold. Your internal body temperature was always high enough, so the cold never really bothered you.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Elsa asks while still admiring the winter wonderland.

"If I did I have long forgotten how to." You say looking at Elsa with a look of embarrassment.

She laughs and hands you a box. "Well put these on and I will remind you."

You open the box and are greeted by a beautiful pair of brown leather ice skates. "I don't think I can accept these Elsa. They must have cost you a fortune!" You pull out one of the skates and examine the handiwork of the leather.

"Just think of them as a welcoming gift." She gives you a wink and runs towards the ice. As soon as her feet make contact with the ice she begins to glide oh so elegantly across the surface. You could tell just by her technique that she has been skating ever since she was little. After doing a quick lap around the makeshift rink, she comes back to where you are. "Ready?" Elsa extends your hand for you to grab.

"Yeah I think so." You struggle to get to your feet and you very carefully make your way to Elsa. You had to admit, the skates you were wearing were extremely comfortable.

"Okay so let's just start with standing up straight on the ice." She takes your hand a slowly pulls you out onto the rink. Your feet begin to slip from under you and as soon as you know it, you are in the ground.

"Wow… I have never seen someone fall down that fast. Not even Anna was that bad when I first started teaching her." Elsa says with a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey! I wasn't born with the power of ice like you were. You have probably been skating since you were a little kid." You carefully get up and shuffle your feet towards her.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean that you can't learn how to skate like a professional." Elsa says as she takes your hand again and leads you to the edge of the rink. "We will just have to have more lessons for you." Elsa sits on the ground and you sit down next to her.

After a few moments of silence you finally ask the question that has been on your mind since you first arrived at the castle this morning. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa looks at you with a look of confusion.

"Why do you want to marry me?" You say while looking at the ground trying to avoid contact with the queen.

"Honestly… I'm still not sure why. Usually I have this strict rule and philosophy that you can't marry someone that you just meant, I believe that it takes a good amount of time to tell if you are truly in love with someone. Plus the royal council has been pushing me to find a suitor for myself…" She says in an irritated tone. "What about you? Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage yet. I have little to know experience with woman and plus I'm on the same boat as you, I need some time to really tell if I'm truly in love with someone. But I know for sure that I am really glad I met you. Today for sure has been the best day of my life." Yu reach over and grab Elsa's hand. "And it is all because of you."

As soon as those words leave your mouth, you and Elsa both get a blush on your face. "Well its getting late… we should probably head to our rooms." Elsa gets up and dusts the snow off her clothes.

You take off your skates and stand up next to Elsa. You grab her hand and begin to walk back to each other's rooms.

"Oh oops!" Elsa turns around and looks at the ballroom. "I should probably clean this up." With a snap of her fingers, the room starts to melt into a puddle that soon evaporates.

You stare in awe by how she melted her creation in such little time. She turns back to you, grabs your hand, and continues to walk to the rooms.

"Thanks Elsa." You mutter quietly with a genuine smile on your face.

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm glad to be here with you." You continue to walk to your rooms and you drop Elsa off at her room.

"See you tomorrow (Y/N)." Elsa says as she walks into her room and shuts the door. You quietly move into your room and lie on your bed. As you lay in your bed, you cannot help but think that you really do belong here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im Back!**

* * *

><p>It has been three months since you moved into the castle and met your future wife, Elsa. Things have been going very good between you, but relationship wise, you are mostly friends then lovers. One of the main reasons of that is because of all her responsibilities as queen of Arendelle. You had to admit though, you really enjoyed any moment you have to spend with her. Ever since you laid eyes of the beautiful snow queen, you knew that you belonged with her. She was perfect in every way, all the way from her beauty to her personality.<p>

One of the only times you see the snow queen is every Monday, which you spend the whole morning going through a pleasant horse ride through the woods. You woke up early this morning to make sure this ride would be perfect. Even before the sun was in the sky, you were down in the kitchen with gerda preparing a picnic for today.

"Thank you Gerda." You say with a proud smile as you stuff everything you made into the small picnic basket.

"Oh you are most certainly welcome (Y/N)!" Gerda says as she starts to wash the dishes that were used to make the food.

You smile back at her and look through the kitchen window. The sun has just begun to rise in the sky and that was your cue to get ready. You grab the picnic basket and quickly make your way to your room. Once in your room you put on your usual riding gear. A light brown riding shirt, a dark brown leather waistcoat, a pair of black packs that were as comfortable as the sheets you sleep in, and a pair of black leather boots. You walk over to your chest at the foot of your bed and open it.

Inside the chest are all the weapons that your uncle sent you. About a month ago your uncle sent you a very large package with a few weapons and strange objects inside. The weapons included a two handed long sword, a very light one handed sword that you kept by your sides whenever venturing outside the castle, a bow that was made from the finest white oak. The strange items that came with the weapon were a whole different story. You had no idea what the items were called or even used for. The items included a pair of brown fingerless gloves that had a large circular hole in the palm of the glove, a long wooden rod that had strange engravings on the side, a handle that you guessed would have been used for a whip handle, and a necklace that had a strange bird on the chain. You asked Kai about what the bird was and he said that it was the mythical bird of fire, the Phoenix.

With the package came a note from your uncle, which he told you that all the items and weapons once belonged to your father.

You put the necklace on and stuff the gloves inside your pockets. You grabbed your light sword and strapped it to your side. You were not planning to use it, but you did not want to take the chance of being attacked while you are unarmed.

You exit your room with the picnic basket in your hand. You walk over to Elsa's room and lightly knock on the door. "Elsa, Its about time we head out." You call out to her.

"Yes I know, I am just having trouble with this dress." You hear a loud sigh and the sound of footstpes getting closer to the door from inside the room. The door opens revealing Elsa with a beautiful ice dress on. The dress extends all the way down to the ground and is sparkling blue.

"What are you talking about? It is beautiful." You say as you walk closer to her on give her a delicate, but passionate kiss in the lips. "Come on. We still need to get our horses ready." You grab her hand and lead her down to the stables.

* * *

><p>After riding through the forest you finally find the spot that would be perfect for the picnic. You both tie your horses to a tree and make your way to the clearing. Since the season was fall, all the tress were decorated with magnificent colored leaves that perfectly matched the cold but warm weather.<p>

You lay the blanket down and both sit down and start to eat the meal that you prepared this morning. Halfway through the meal you hear the sound of footsteps coming into the clearing.

"Now what do we have here." A loud and deep voice draws your attention to away from each other. You look over and see five heavily armed men from across the clearing. By the look of their armor and you could tell that they are from a different countries army. One of the five men step forward and takes off his helmet. "Aww are we interrupting a date." He says giving Elsa and you a evil smirk.

"Well yes you are." You say as you stand up and put your hand on your swords hilt. "Who are you?" You ask with a serious tone.

"You may have heard of, The name is Edward Weselton, I am the son of the Duke of weselton." He steps forward and draws his sword. "We are here to kill the queen of Arendelle."

"Never heard of you." You say with a light chuckle as you too draw your sword and step forward. "I will not allow you to lay a hand on the queen!" You shout at the group of men as you bring your sword up , getting ready for a fight.

You turn around and give Elsa a smile. "This should not take long."

"(Y/N) please don't get yourself hurt…" Elsa says to you with a worried tone.

"I don't plan on it." You turn back to the soldiers and give a playful smirk. "So who will be the first of you to die."


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is my first action scene! Hope you enjoy all the bloody gore ;)**

* * *

><p>Next thing you know, two men are rushing you head on armed and ready. The man on the left has a battle axe in each hand, the ,am on the right has a crossbow aimed at your head. The man with the crossbow fires his arrow at you and you easily side step it and rush him before he gets a chance to reload. You swing your sword at his head but he ducks right before you make contact. Without giving it a second thought you bring your sword down on his shoulder and bury your blade into his shoulder. He screams in pain and you knee him in the face. He collapses and is clearly unconscious. You pull your sword out from his body and turn around to meet the man with the axes.<p>

"You sure you want to do this. I mean look what just happened to your friend." You step aside and gesture to the bleeding body on the ground.

"Shut up!" He shouts as he rushes you swinging his axes at you.

"Your mistake…" You sigh as you roll forward and past him. You jump to your feet and swing your sword at his back and make contact with his body. You blade cuts through his body with ease as he falls forward and drops his weapons. You walk forward and stab your sword into his neck. He lets out a yell but then lies on the ground now dead.

"You two cover me!" Edward shouts as he rushes you with his giant great sword.

"Finally a worthy opponent." You say quietly as you begin running towards the leader and his two minions. You are stop suddenly and meet his sword in a clash.

"I think I might have some fun with your bitch before I kill her." Edward says as he begins to push you back with his sword.

You ignore his comment and duck to leave him stumbling forward. Before you are able to swing your sword at his feet you feel a sharp pain in your leg. You look down and see that one of his minions has shot you in your right leg.

"Fuck." You say as you roll to the side to dodge Edwards sword that was coming down for your head. You pull the arrow out of your leg and throw it to the side. You look at the two men that have their crossbows aimed at you.

'I need to take those two out first before I deal with big ugly here.' You think to yourself as you begin running towards one of the men, while ignoring the pain in your leg. The men you are running to lets an arrow go and luckily it misses your head by a hair. Before he has a chance to reload a next shot you are already in front of him swing your sword at his gut. Your sword cuts his stomach horizontally and he leans forward to grab his wound. You bring your sword down and cut deep into his head.

You quickly turn to see Edward running at you with an intense speed. Not even worrying about him you immediately start to run to the other man with a crossbow. He sees you running, tosses his weapon to the ground, and starts to wave his hands in front of him.

"No please don't! I have a family and a wi-" You don't let him finish he sentence. You swing your sword at his head and easily decapitate the begging man.

You turn around and see Edward standing behind you with his sword pointed at you. "The game is over you fucking punk!" He shouts at you and runs toward. Before you can react, Edward is in front of you and he kicks you in the gut. You fly backwards and cough up blood. You look up and see your sword lying on the ground by your enemy.

"Hmm I think I will keep this as a trophy. So every time I look at this pathetic weapon I think of its even more pathetic wielder. "Edward picks up your sword and throws it to the side.

"Dammit!" You shout as your struggle to get to your feet. You collapse back on the ground and look up to see Edward walking towards you with a slow pace. You turn your head and see Elsa with an extremely worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" You say quietly as you look up to see your opponent standing above you. He raises his word above his head and prepares to bring it down onto your defenseless form.

"Such a shame… I thought you word be a more difficult fight." Edward starts to bring his sword down, but before he can make contact, you roll to the side and miss his swing by just a couple of inches.

"Dammit." He says as he looks at you with an angry look.

With instinct you reach to your side and grab the blade of his sword with your hand, you pray that with you keeping it down he can't bring it up for another swing.

"What the hell!" He shouts as you look over and see that his blade has begun to glow bright red. You feel the blade turning softer as you begin to squeeze it harder. Before you know it his blade has melted into a puddle of steel on the ground. "What the fuck is going on?" He shouts as he backups from you with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

You stand up and begin to chuckle. You have no idea what you just did but you are hoping you can do it again. You bring your hand up and focus it at the man in front of you. Your hand starts to glow as you focus all your energy into your palm. You scream and suddenly release a huge fore ball hurling at you opponent.

"Fuccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!" He shouts as your fireball hits its mark and sends the man flying to the other side of the clearing.

You begin to run towards him at a quick speed. Once at his burning body you see the damage of what your fireball did. It has fully engulfed Edward and left his body burning to a crisp. You turn around and start to slowly make your way over to Elsa. Before you can make it over to the queen you fall to the ground and slowly begin to lose consciousness. You slowly start to black out and the last thing you see is Elsa running towards you crying.

"(Y/N)!" She yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Now that is what I call a cliffhanger.<strong>

**Again, if you have not, please review and fav my story!**

**Thanks! and til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay everyone!**

**Without further delay, Please enjoy this new chapter of "Thawing the Frozen Heart"!**

*******BTW- The main character is now going to be 21*******

* * *

><p>You awaken in a room that is not your own. You look around the room, as you try to figure out where you are. You know that you are in Arendelle still as you are covered in a purple and green blanket. Suddenly all the events that happened before you passed came rushing back into your head.<p>

'Did I really kill all those men?' You ask yourself as you sit up in the bed you are in. You have killed before, but not in the manner that you were protecting someone you cared about. 'Elsa… Is she okay?'

You remember Elsa rushing to your side just before you passed out. At the thought of the beautiful Ice Queen, you struggle to your feet and start too slowly, and painfully, make your way to the door to go find your queen. Just before you are able to reach the door, Gerda walks through it and gives you a look of disapproval.

"(Y/N), you need to get some rest." She helps you back to the bed and you lay back down with a sigh.

"Where is Elsa? Is she okay?" You ask Gerda as she is about to leave.

"She is fine. I heard from her that because of you she not harmed." Gerda smiles down at you. Gerda is like a mother to both Elsa and Anna. Ever since their parents died the two girls were taken care of and watched over by Gerda and Kai.

"Can I please go see her." You ask with a tone of desperation in your voice.

"You are not going anywhere. But I will inform the queen that you are awake and you wish to speak with her. Until then you need to sleep." Gerda bows to you and leaves the room.

Taking the maids advice., you reluctantly lay your head down on your pillow and slowly start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When you awake you are not in the room that you woke up the first time in. You appear to be in a castle of some sort. You take a step forward but are stopped by the figure that suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of you.<p>

The figure steps forward out of the darkness. They are wearing a dark red cloak and have a sword strapped to their side. They look up at you without taking their cloak off so you are not able to see their face.

"Who are you." You shout at the figure who is just a couple feet in front of you.

"I am you." The figure removes his hood and reveals a face that is somewhat similar to yours. But instead of your normal (H/C) hair, they have long fire red hair. Along with their bright hair they have glowing red eyes that have taken the place of your (E/C) eyes.

"What are you?" You say with a confused look on your face as you take a step back.

"I already told you. I am you." The man says as he removes his cloak. As soon as the cloak comes off his body a pair of big red bird wings extend from behind his back. " I am the phoenix prince, Fenikkusu."

"If you are a phoenix than why do you look like me? And what do you mean when you say that you are me."

"We are both using the same body as a host. When you were born your father and my father were also using the same body. A long time ago my species and your species made a deal saying that we will combine our powers to form the greatest creature who will ever live in this world. They will have the appearance of a man, but will have the power of a phoenix. When you were born, I was sent by my lord to possess your body and become one with you."

'I don't understand. I thought the phoenix was a legend, a myth, they don't exist." You say as you try to understand all the information that was just given to you.

"We don't exist… in this world. In your world we are a legend, but the world that I am from your kind is just a legend. You have some one waiting for you to wake up. You should go. We will talk again soon."

"Wait!" You shout but it is to late. The castle around you has disappeared and the figure in front of you starts to walk away and soon fades into the darkness that has engulfed the castle. You yourself are slowly engulfed in this darkness and you start to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to review and fav!<strong>

**See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I have been busy with some personal problems but I am back!**

* * *

><p>You wake up to find Elsa sitting in a chair next to your bed. Without alerting her that you have woken up, you reach over and grab her hand. Elsa looks down at you and smiles as she grips your hand tighter.<p>

"Hey." She says with a warm smile.

"Hey." You say back as your sit up in your bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am a little sore… but I should be fine." You look at your lover and smile at her. Your smile soon fades away as she looks back at you with a saddened expression. You already know what she is going to say before she opens her mouth. "Listen Elsa… what happened the other day-"

"Please." She says as she gets up from her chair and sits next to you on your bed. "Let's not worry about that right now. I am just happy to see my hero is safe and alive."

"Okay." You sigh and look into her eyes. You cannot help but to think of what would've happened if you were not there to protect the queen of Arendelle.

"You must be hungry." Elsa says as she stands up from the bed.

As if on cue, your stomach grumbles. You reach down and grab it. "Hehe… Yes, I guess I am."

"Go get dressed. I will meet you in the dining hall." Elsa winks at you. She exits the room leaving you still sitting on your bed.

* * *

><p>You slowly make your way to the dining hall and stop at the doors. You can't help but smile as you remember the first time you walked into this room. That was the first day you met Elsa, and the day that you felt like you belonged with her.<p>

You return back to reality and open the doors. You walk in and see all your friends sitting in the same seats that they did the first time you ate at the castle.

"Hi (Y/N)! Why didn't you tell us that you had fire powers?" Anna shouts from across the room.

"Anna we talked about this…" Elsa says as she looks at her sister with a frown.

"I know I know." Anna says as she shrugs off her sister and looks back at you.

You walk to the table and make your way to the seat next to Elsa. You stand behind her and lean down to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. You sit down and smile at her as she looks away trying to hide the blush on her face.

"So (Y/N), how are you feeling?" Kristoff says from across the table.

"Actually quite well. I can't say the same about the guys that attacked us…" You sigh as you look down at your lap.

"It's okay." Elsa places her hand on your shoulder. You look into her eyes. "You did the right thing, and I am forever in your debt."

"Thank you." You lean over and plant a more passionate kiss onto the queen's lips.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" Olaf says as he starts to fan himself off with his stick hand.

You break away from the kiss and let out a small chuckle.

"I think it is Just you Olaf." Elsa giggles as she nods at Kai from across the room. He disappears into the kitchen but soon returns with a small cake in his hand. He places it down on the table.

"What is this for?" You ask as you admire the beauty and artisanship of the cake.

"Well we had to do something to give you our thanks for saving Elsa." Anna says as she looks at the cake with big eyes. "Plus it is chocolate… so it's going to be delicious."

Everyone laughs and begins to eat the cake. Well except for Olaf. Once the cake is gone. Anna and Elsa excuse themselves from the table and exit the dining hall with Olaf not far behind them.

"I guess I should go feed Sven." Kristoff says as he begins to get up from his seat.

"Mind if I join you?" You ask as you get up too.

"Of course not (Y/N)." Kristoff smiles and begins to walk to the castle stables. You follow him through the halls. Once at the stable, Kristoff grabs several carrots and walks over to his reindeer friend who seems to be talking to a horse. At the sight of you two approaching, the Horse quickly gallops out of the stables and into the field. Sven sighs and gives Kristoff an angry look.

"I'm sorry buddy." Kristoff says as he hands Sven a carrot, which he eats quickly.

"Hey (Y/N). Could you teach me how to fight?" You look over to see Kristoff staring at you with a worried expression.

"Yes of course. But why would you want to know how to fight?" You ask him with a confused look.

"Well the incident with Elsa got me thinking that what if someday, people come after Anna. I wouldn't know to protect her." Your friend sighs as he pets Sven.

"Well I can change that." You say with a smile as you walk over to him and put a hand on his back. "Meet me at the Royal guard training grounds tomorrow morning at seven, we will start your training then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who has reviewed and liked this story. It means alot to see that people are actually enjoying what I have been working on.<strong>

**Til next time!**

**Bye!**


	10. Update and review please

I guess I have some explaining to do...

So as you all can guess... I havent been updating this story for about 8 or so months now, and for that, I am sorry. At the time I was writing this story it was during my summer break from school. I had a spark to keep writing but I just couldnt find the time during the school year.

But as the year continued, my love for this story grew and I got the incredible writing spark back, and luckily for me, I have about 3 more weeks of school... so thats where you guys come in.

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story... or if you even want me to keep writing stories. You could also help me develop a new ElsaxYou story.

Im excited to get back to this amazing community, and with you guys help, I can do that.

Im back... and better than ever


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Im so so so so sorry that its been almost a month since I asked you guys if you wanted more of this story. Ive been busy with family problems but hopefully Im back for good. **

*******I insist that before you read this new chapter, that you go back and start at the beginning of the story!***** **

**Ive read over this story about 10 times now and ive seen alot of major issues in the plot that I am wanting to fix up in the chapters to come.**

**Sit back, Relax, and Enjoy this new installment of... Thawing the Frozen Heart!**

* * *

><p>"Faster Faster!" You shout as you continue to to share blows with Kristoff.<p>

Its been about two weeks since he asked you to help him with sword training. Every morning since then you have gotten up before the crack of dawn and went down to the training ground. As time passed you started to grow worried. Kristoff wasn't showing any progress in his swordsmanship skills.

"That can't be all you've got!" You shout as you roll to the side to dodge a downward swing.

You had to admit it though, Kristoff had the makings to be a great fighter. He was very big and all the years of harvesting ice did wonders for his strength. Whenever the two of you got in a sword clash, he would always win.

"Don't stay in the same place! Move around." You finally decide to end this pointless spar. You quickly rush Kristoff and shove him to the ground with the hilt of your sword. Kristoff falls backwards and lands with a loud thump.

"Wow (Y/N)… thanks for going easy on me." He said as he got up from the ground and started dusting the dirt of his back.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, its just…. I don't see you improving in the slightest." You say as you reach over and grab his wooden sword.

Just as you are about to elaborate on your confession you hear the sound of someone clearing their throat behind you. You turn around and see Kai standing with a proud smile.

"Her majesty would like to see you Sir (Y/N)."

"Oh okay. Can you let her know that I will be changing into my casual attire first." You say as you gesture to your training gear.

"She says its urgent." Kai says.

"Um… I will be on my way then." You give Kristoff the two wooden swords and quickly walk to see your lover.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Wow um... sorry for this being so short ^_^... I promise the chapters in the future will be much more longer!<strong>

**Like always, please review this story, I really enjoy hearing what you all think.**

**PS- Im in need of some ideas for the story to come. If you have any please PM me and we will be in contact.**


End file.
